Together
by mystikalangel
Summary: Its after Ayeka and Sasami and Mihoshi leave and Tenchi and Ryoko and Washu r left. its a Point Of View story. R&R please. its a T&R fic.CHAPTER 5 UP NOW!!!
1. On the couch

Together  
by: mystikal_angel  


Disclaimer: I dont own Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters....you know the rest  
Note: Each chapter may be small but is a p.o.v with Tenchi, Ryoko and Washu. Each chapter or in a chapter each character changes with another.   
----------  


Tenchi's P.O.V  


I couldnt help but look at Ryoko. She was so beautiful in her blue and yellow kimono. She was laying with Ryo-oh-khi on the couch playing. I wish I saw this side of her earlier. Now I get to see her happy. Ayeka, Sasami, and Mihoshi left for good. Washu decided to stay. I couldn't believe I get Ryoko all to myself.  
"Oh Hello Tenchi." She says to me with a smile.   
"Hi Ryoko" I reply back to her walking toward her.  
"I'm gonna take a walk later and I wanted to know if you wanted to come." Ryoko said getting up.  
I wanted to hug her but I decided to wait and said "I'll go Ryoko. I'd love to."  
I couldnt' wait till later. Ryoko will get a chance to know how I feel about her. Her blue cyan hair her yellow eyes were sudeuctive in a way. All of her was suductive.  
----------  


Ryoko's P.O.V  


Tenchi wouldn't stop looking at me. I thought I was doing something wrong. But what? I was playing with Ryo-oh-khi. He kept smiling at me. Finally when I had said something to him, he blushed. I was surprised because he had never blushed at me. Never. I had this feeling in me that Tenchi like me. Maybe that was why Ayeka and Mihoshi and Sasami left. Who knows? I dont. Washu might.   
When I talked to Tenchi 30 seconds earlier it looked like he wanted to hug or kiss me. I couldn't tell which one though. But why had he replied I'd love too? Why had he been acting wierd around me? I was destined to find out later on. It wasn't that I wanted too it was that I was going to kiss him whether he liked or not. That was my final decision.  
************  
A/N: How was tha first chapter? R&R please. I will not except flames so dont flame me. This is my first story. I'll write more.  
************  
  



	2. In Washu's Lab

Together  
by: mystikal_angel  


Dislaimer: I dont own Tenchi or the characters....you know the rest.  
Note: This chapter is Washu and Ryoko's P.O.V. Its when Ryoko is in Washu's lab before her and Tenchi's walk.  
-----------  


Washu's P.O.V  


Ryoko walked into my lab quietly. The nerve! She didn't even knock. She kept yelling Washu!!! Washu!!!  
"Here Ryoko. Where I am always at" I yelled back.  
"Oh there you are mom." She told me gleefully.  
She wasnt this happy since Ayeka left. Something happened to her and she wouldnt let me know thru our link. I keep trying to reach her and finally.  
::why are you so happy?::  
::I get Tenchi to myself mom!::  
I sigh.  
----------  


Ryoko's P.O.V  


Washu wasnt there right when I walked into her lab. I guess I yelled at the top of my lungs to get her attention. I forgot. heh silly me. I looked around and finally I found her.  
All she was doing was putting in data on her floating labtop. I remember tampering with it when I was little. Washu gave me back my childhood memories about a month ago.  
She established the link between us. I didn't want to though. I couldn't believer she just didn't read my mind like she always done. She hasn't done that since the other 3 left a month ago. Wierd.  
---------  


Tenchi's P.O.V  


I walked into Ms. Washu's lab looking for Ryoko. I found them Talking and Ryoko blushed automatically when she saw me.  
"Hello Ms. Washu...." I paused and looked at Ryoko. "Ryoko."  
"Tenchi." Ryoko said still blushing.  
"Ooh Tenchi. So nice to see you. Call me lil' washu not ms. washu please." Washu pleaded.  
I nodded. I couldn't think of anything to say so I said "Anyone want some food? I cooked some sushi if anyone wants one."   
Ryoko jumped up and down and said "Im famished. lets eat!"  
Washu didn't join Ryoko and I. I wonder why. She usually is hungry and comes with us. Wierd I thought.  
----------  
A/N: End of Chapter 2. Keep those reviews coming. Im gonna keep writing without the reviews. Oh well.  



	3. The walk begins

Together  
by: mystikal_angel  


Disclaimer: I dont own Tenchi or any of the characters......you know the rest.  
Note: In this chapter, Tenchi and Ryoko go for thier walk.   
--------  


Tenchi's P.O.V  


I walked out of Washu's lab with the woman I loved. I sat with her and ate sushi. I yawned and got up and said "Wanna go for that walk you wanted to walk?"  
She smiled and said "Of course Tenchi."  
We walked out of the house, me and her, and headed for the stairs to the shrine. I brought some rice cakes because I thought I'd be gone for a while. I had no work today. This was great. Ryoko was humming....humming a song. I was impressed. She was never this happy when Ayeka and Mihoshi and Sasami were here. Did she dislike them all? Not Sasami. She loved Sasami. I guess it was Ayeka and Mihoshi that she didn't like. Oh well. Im happy to see this side of her now.  
--------  


Ryoko's P.O.V  


Tenchi and I walked into the kitchen. I wasn't really hungry but I said to myself "Ah what the heck...It's just Tenchi....." I thought Just Tenchi........ I was some what nervous. I don't know why I was nervous.  
::little ryoko....::  
::.....::  
::answer me god dammit!:: Washu's voice was loud in my head.  
::what the hell do you want?::  
::get tha show on the road:: was the end and I heard her evil laugh from the kitchen.  
Tenchi and I ate and we headed outside. I was happy I get him to myself. We headed to the steps to the shrine. Tenchi.....I thought.....I was gonna wait till we got to the shrine to do the kissing part. I felt happy. Tenchi kept looking at me and smiling. I smiled back.  
::little ryoko:: there goes washu's voice again i thought. She never leaves me alone!  
::.......::  
That was the end of Washu.  
(A/N: no washu didn't die. she just didn't say anything.)  
*************  
A/N: Ch. 3 is done! I get the chapters done as I can write. There are times when I have no Idea what to write. Well R&R plz. Thanks!  
-mystikal_angel  
*************  



	4. Half way there

Together  
by: mystikal_angel  


Disclaimer: I dont own Tenchi or the characters.....you know the rest  
Note: This chapter is where they are walking up the steps. Tenchi stops......read an find out.  
---------  


Ryoko's P.O.V  


I want to fly up with Tenchi.....maybe I shouldn't. I want to savor the moment. Make it last forever. Wait.....Forever....is a long time. Too long. He puts his arm around my shoulder. I blush.  
::Ryoko your blushing. stop it::  
::i cant mom. its a reaction being with Tenchi.::  
Tenchi kept looking and smiling at me. I was in heaven for the very first time in my life. I knew Washu was listenin to my thoughts. I tried to block her out but she wouldn't let me. We get half way to the shrine and.......Tenchi gives me and hug and a passionat kiss. His lips against mine.......I almost sank. This was the moment I always had dreamed of.  
::kiss 'em back god dammit!:: came washu's voice.   
I took her directions and I kissed back.  
-----------  


Tenchi's P.O.V  


Ryoko looked as if she wanted to savor the moment. I did as well. This was the one thing in my life I wanted ot cherish. I thought I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her....forever. I put my arm on her shoulder and she blushes. I stop myself from blushing.  
About halfway there, I paused not knowing what to do next...kiss her or hug her. I decided to do both. At first it was instinct........Ryoko didn't wanna kiss back for a few seconds then she gave in. It was so nice. I had finally kissed my angel.  
But what was I thinking? This is the only way to show her I love her right? Or was there something else I could do for her? I didnt know but I was determined to find out.  
-----------  
A/N: Hello! I hope you like. I'm gonna keep going. O.o hope you like it.  
Yo! lookie! Im tha main character for once!  
and me silly.  
Guys! get out! not till next chapter!  
ok.  
sorry. They always butt in but not this way. sorry. n.n'  



	5. Up there and Back

Together  
by: mystikal_angel  


Disclaimer: I dont own Tenchi or any of the characters.....you know the rest.  
Note: Hey!  
*pounds mystikal angel on the head*   
hey!  
Sorry. She's been acting this way since Chapter 4.   
You won't know why till you REALLY read this chapter. heh  
-------------  


Tenchi's P.O.V  


I was in heaven. The first kiss.....was...how can I put it? an undescribable feeling. She pulled away.... she looked speechless.  
"Tenchi" She said quietly.  
"Ryoko." I paused. "Listen to me. I love you. I've loved you since the day I met you. Im not lying."  
Ryoko didn't wait a second as she pulled her lips to mine once more. We, the two of us, half way up to the shrine, kissing. I felt Washu watching but that didn't stop me.   
She stopped once again and said "Tenchi..." She looked in the bushes. I was clueless of what she was doing. "Come here." She said seductivly.  
I followed. She lead me to her little Tree house in the middle of the woods on the Camelia Tree.   
"Look. Isn't it beautiful. If I ever get mad I'll be in here." She led me back down to the house  
------------  


Ryoko's P.O.V  


Tenchi had kissed me. He had really kissed me! Had I been dreaming? If I was....This wouldn't feel real. It was real. The day I wanted to happen had finally happened. I pulled away as I was in shock at what just happened. He told me the 3 words I had wanted to hear! He said "I love you" I was SO happy. I kissed him again as the words he said to me went to my brain then to my heart.   
We kissed for about 5 minutes. Then I showed my love my Tree House on Haruna's Tree. (A/N: See Tenchi Forever to find out who Haruna is) I had asked her and she said I could if Tenchi would see it. After I told him If I ever got mad I'll be there. Then I led him back to the house holding his hand.  
------------  
now you all know why Im SO happy!  
That is the end of Together. Hoped you like it!  
Bye!!!  
-----------  
A/N: If you want me to write another P.O.V story review and tell me so. Or if you want a whole different story say so! I will write what mah peeps want me 2 write!  


  
  



End file.
